The present invention relates to a driver for a thermal printer head and more particularly, to a device for adjusting heat-generating time of the thermal printer head (hereinafter referred to as TPH),for example,to be used in facsimile apparatus .
A thermal printing head used for printing in a facsimile system prints according to the duration of strobe pulse applied. Conventionally, a TPH driving voltage supplied by a power supply is adjusted to a heat-resistance grade of the TPH. Namely, in order to adjust the TPH driving voltage to the heat-generating resistance grade of the TPH, the power supply level is manually adjusted by using a variable resistor of the power supply. By this known art, when the TPH being used in the system is replaced with another one, the power supply must be disassembled to readjust the variable resistor to the heat-generating resistance grade of the substituted TPH, and this causes complication of maintenance and repair of the system.